


Serendipity

by MandaLynn04



Category: RPF fandom, the witcher rpf
Genre: Confident Henry Cavill, Joey Babey, Joey Batey’s magnificent chest hair, M/M, More plot than I meant, PWP, Sassy Joey Batey, The Amazing Devil, Thirst Trap Joey Batey, so everyday Henry Cavill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaLynn04/pseuds/MandaLynn04
Summary: In 2016, Henry finds himself in a hipster bar seeing a band and having an unforgettable night.
Relationships: Joey Batey/Henry Cavill
Comments: 39
Kudos: 152





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know anyone portrayed in this... Yet. 
> 
> Thank you to Jennifer and Rebekah for reading this and encouraging me. 
> 
> To my NSA agent. I’m not stalking anyone. Call off the tail. I’m not even in the same country. 
> 
> Happy Quarantine everyone! Since I have extra time off (Still working - thanks retail), and I had never written a sex scene I thought I would get some practice in.
> 
> Also, I hope someone’s treating Joey this well. He’s a sweet baby angel who deserves every good thing. Ever.

**2016**

This was not Henry’s usual scene. He liked night clubs, sure, but this? This was a hole in the wall dive bar in the middle of hipsterville. He was pretty sure he was too old for this shit. He was certainly dressed too well to be here. Everyone seemed to be ten years younger and all slim wiry frames. His wide shoulders and broad chest seemed to spotlite him as ‘other,’ or ‘not one of us.’

“Remind me why we’re at a bar that has us hip-deep in youths?” He leaned over and asked Luke, who had insisted this was the place they had to go. 

Luke rolled his eyes, “This place is awesome. It’s always been a favorite place of mine. I didn’t realize such a… young crowd had taken over, but that’s fine. You can blend. Plus, I saw there was going to be a band. If they’re good we can post about them on Instagram and get them some easy publicity. Win-win, right?”

Henry smoothly raised an eyebrow, but went back to sipping his craft beer that was their only draft option. He was able to blend. His new film was requiring him to have a beard and a shaved head. He hadn’t shaved his head yet, but was letting his beard grow out, which had proved excellent camouflage, although this bar didn’t seem like it held the type of people who had ever seen Superman. 

An hour and a beer later, a group of people came in carrying instruments. They began setting up and Henry and Luke checked them out. Few guys, few girls. All of them were dressed like they walked out of the 1920’s. The men wore white shirts, tanks, tees or henleys with suspenders. The ladies wore off white dresses that were floor length and flowy. They all had dramatic makeup, dark around their eyes, and one of the guys and one of the girls had blue painted down their cheekbones, showing off the angles of their faces. 

Luke went back to talking to the bartender, but Henry continued to watch the band. The two with blue paint were clearly in charge, moving around each other like a practiced dance, directing their band mates and talking with the sound guy. He zoned out watching them, then jolted when Luke elbowed him. 

“See someone you like?” Luke grinned at him, eyes flashing with a mischievous glimmer that reminded Henry why he had to stay sober. 

“I’m not sure yet. This damn hipster bar has such low lighting I can’t see for shit. You keep it together. I’m not babysitting you tonight,” Henry warned. 

As they were talking, Henry noticed a presence next to his other elbow, he turned and discovered he was looking at the man with the blue paint from the band. He looked at Henry for a second, clearly trying to place where he knew him from. Henry was too busy looking at his eyes. This close they were a bluish grey color, thickly lined in eyeliner. He had a five-day stubble going with longer hair that fell under his ears. His shirt was a v-necked tee that showed off a considerable amount of chest hair and a fine silver chain with a plain silver ring on it. Now that he was next to Henry, he could tell that the man was solidly built, a hint of definition in his arms, leading down to sturdy forearms and delicate ring-clad fingers, made to play a piano or a guitar. 

The man spoke first, “Hey, I’m Joey, with the band.” He held his hand out. His voice was enchanting. He had a slight northern lilt, drawing out his name. 

“Henry. We’re looking forward to hearing you,” Henry took Joey’s hand. 

Joey’s eyes darted to Luke, then back to Henry, letting go of his hand, turning to shake Luke’s hand. “Well we can’t wait to play for you. Will you be staying through the whole set?” His focus was entirely on Henry again. 

“Do you want me to stay for the whole set?” He knew he was toeing a line, but he wanted to see where Joey was going to take this. Take him. 

Joey’s eyes lit up, and he slid a little closer, lowering his gaze so he was looking all the part of a blushing virgin. “I would, sir,” he said, voice pitched lower than it had been a second ago. “I’d like to hear what you thought of us. Of me. Will you stay?”

Henry was blown away by the quick change in his demeanor. His dick was suggesting he just grab this guy and take him to the closest dark corner and just get his hands all over him. He must have paused for just this side of too long, because Joey lifted a hand and gently swept his fingers down Henry’s forearm down to his thumb. “Please stay?”

“Of- of course. I’ll be here. For you,” Henry managed to get out. 

Joey’s smile set off heat through Henry’s chest. “Thank you. I’ll see you after?”

“I’ll be right here,” Henry promised. 

Joey grabbed the beers the bartender had set up for him, gave Henry one more appraising glance, then headed back to the band. 

“Holy shit, Henry. I hope you’re ready for whatever he has planned for you, because he’s going to pounce,” Luke commented. 

Henry tore his eyes away from Joey’s receding form long enough to level Luke with a grin. “I fucking hope so.”

The show started a half an hour later, with Joey introducing his band, including his co-leader, Madeleine. They started out quietly, with their voices weaving a story of love, loss and struggle. Their music built until they were at full volume, power oozing out of them. Madeleine had a beautifully dramatic flare in her voice and her movements. She drew the eye more, but Henry continued to study Joey. 

He was in complete control of the band. His vocals were strong, confident, but yielded to Madeleine’s to entwine their voices. He was mesmerizing. Joey glanced back at him in between songs, and Henry would nod his approval every time, earning him a lopsided grin or a wink. 

When they did their final song, Henry and Luke, with most of the bar, stood up to applaud them. Henry whistled, earning him a wide grin from Joey, but also from Madeleine, who pushed him a little, and he shared a smile with her. 

They put up their instruments, and the band descended on the bar. Joey made a beeline for Henry. His eyes were bright, he was still breathing fast, clearly coming down from the high of performing. He was sweaty and raw and Henry needed to be closer to him right now. 

Henry turned the barstool around, facing out and gestured for Joey to come closer. Joey didn’t hesitate to come up and put an arm around Henry’s shoulder, leaning into him, as Henry slid his arm around Joey’s waist, thumb catching under his shirt to brush against the skin at his waist line where the suspenders met his pants. He turned his face up to Joey’s. “You were good.”

“Just good?” Joey asked, curling into Henry’s body, putting his other hand over Henry’s chest. “Tell the truth, Henry.”

Henry sat up straighter in his chair, pulling Joey flush to his side while slipping his hand down to Joey’s firm ass, getting a handful and squeezing. “You were amazing. I couldn’t take my eyes off you. Your songs are beautiful. Did you write them?”

He could see that Joey’s pupils had blown wide, “Ye-yes, Most of them. Madeleine helped. You liked them?”

“I was mesmerized. I still am,” Henry confessed, moving his free hand up to cover Joey’s on his chest. 

Joey gave him a small, private smile then seemed to snap out of it a little. “Hey, let me go take this makeup off, then I’ll try to mesmerize you even more, yeah?” His fingers drummed out a rhythmic beat out on Henry’s chest. 

“Of course. I’ll be here when you get back,” Henry squeezed his ass and enjoyed the blush that he could just barely see rise on Joey’s cheeks. 

Joey headed off to the back of the stage. Henry was watching him go, when his view was blocked by a white silk-wrapped torso. When he looked up, Madeleine stood in front of him. 

“Are you a good guy? He’s my best friend and I’m not letting him just leave with some stranger,” She drew closer, dress giving her the illusion that she was floating. She was tall, not as tall as Henry, but with him seated on the barstool she loomed over him. The dramatic makeup added to her intimidating demeanor. 

Henry saw this for what it was and stood up, turning and putting out his hand. “I’m a good guy. My name’s Henry. Thank you for being such a great friend. This is my buddy Luke. We really liked your set. Want to have a seat with us?” 

She agreed and pulled a bar stool up closer to Luke, but away from the bar so she could talk with both of them, taking the compliments to her voice with a pleased aura. 

Henry had switched to water as soon as Joey had asked him to stay. He was getting another when Joey reappeared, leaning over the bar too. He had changed in to another white shirt, and had lost the suspenders. As he leaned over, his hair fell past his ear. “What are you getting? Get me one too,” He smiled to Henry. 

Without the makeup he looked a little younger, eyes looked wider, more innocent, but the way he pressed his side into Henry proved that he was still the wily singer who had flirted so boldly. Henry handed him his water and watched expectantly. Joey threw his head back and laughed when he took a drink. 

“Being responsible? Is that what we’re doing?” He licked his lips, making sure Henry’s eyes were drawn there. 

Henry closed the gap between their bodies, pulling Joey to him. Joey put both hands on his chest. “I want to remember everything about this night. I can tell I’m going to enjoy it.”

Joey’s hands fisted in his shirt and he pulled Henry in for a searing kiss. God, it had been so long since he kissed another man, feeling stubble clash with his own, the solid muscles under his hand, the clothed cock rubbing against his where they were pressed together. 

When the kiss broke, Henry was mesmerized all over again, Joey’s pupils were blown wide again, but this time, it was complemented by his lips (oh god those lips) red and swollen and Henry just wanted to get his mouth back on him. 

“Take me home. I don’t care, yours or mine, but we need to leave. Now,” Joey whispered to him, with a roll of his hips to emphasize his need. 

Henry leaned in and kissed him again, quick but gentle. He nodded and turned to Luke and Madeleline, who had politely been ignoring them. “We’re taking off, will you both be okay?” Henry couldn’t help but add Madeleine into his question, wanting her permission too. 

Luke laughed. “Yeah man. This is my old stomping grounds. I’m going to be fine.”

Madeleine and Joey were clearly having a conversation with their eyes, but finally she turned to Henry and smiled. “Yes, we’ll be fine. Joey, I’ll be sure to take your guitar to my place. You can come get it tomorrow.”

Henry smiled back and nodded to her as Joey took his hand and they wove through the crowd to the front of the bar. 

***************************

“Your place is amazing,” Joey commented as he glanced around the entrance way to Henry’s home. As soon as Henry had closed the door, he pushed Joey back against it and took his time kissing him. 

Joey grinned in to the kiss, like he had planned this all along. His hands roamed over Henry’s chest, down his back and stopped when he had two handfuls of Henry’s ass. He pulled him in so he could grind his hips on Henry. “Are we doing this here? Because I totally will, but I also want to see all of you.” 

That was all Henry needed to hear, and he led Joey up the stairs to his room. Once there he took Joey’s face in his hands for another kiss. His lips were addicted to the feel of Joey’s, to the small sounds he made as Henry’s hands roamed. He kept kissing him as his hands worked into Joey’s shirt, pulling it over his head. As soon as he was free of the shirt, Joey was right back to his mouth, groaning as Henry’s hands glided over as much skin as he could reach. He ran his fingers through the thick hair of his chest, catching his finger tips over his nipples, causing Joey to jolt and redouble his efforts to unbutton Henry’s shirt. 

Henry took pity on him and stepped back to undo the last few buttons, which left Joey free to unbuckle his belt and his jeans in a flash. Before he knew it, Henry was in just his boxer briefs, being turned and pushed on to his own bed. Joey stood over him, looking his fill at Henry’s thick torso leading down to a straining erection, barely contained by his underwear. Joey slid out of his own jeans and was on top of Henry in the blink of an eye. 

Skin to skin was an experience Henry was trying to commit to memory as every place they touched felt like he was being electrocuted. He couldn’t get enough. He rolled them over (thanks, stunt training), pinning Joey’s hands and using his mouth to roam over his body. He kissed over his neck, leaving small bites on the delicate collar bones. Moving down he took each nipple in his mouth, using his tongue, teeth and lips to elicit cries and moans that were increasing in volume as Joey’s hips bucked up into his.

When Joey begged him to come back and kiss him again, Henry went, drawn like a moth to flame. He let go of Joey’s hands, which immediately tangled in his hair just this side of too hard. Henry moaned in Joey’s mouth. Joey’s legs wrapped around Henry’s hips and he began to slowly grind their cocks together. Joey kissed up to his ear and rasped, “Where the _fuck_ is your lube. I need you in me like yesterday.” 

Who was Henry to deny that request? He also needed to be inside him like, yesterday. He rolled off Joey and leaned to the bedside table to pull out the lube he kept there. When he turned back, Joey had stripped completely and was palming himself slowly, watching Henry move. “Jesus,” Henry groaned as he fell back onto Joey’s mouth, lube forgotten in lieu of getting his hand on Joey’s dick. 

Joey laughed into his mouth, snarking, “It’s Joey, but thanks. I need you out of these. Now, sir.”

Henry again felt like he had been electrocuted. “You gonna help me?” He asked, which sparked Joey to push him down on the bed and get up to pull Henry’s underwear off him, then straddled him and was back for more kisses. 

From this angle, Joey’s hair fell into their faces, and his necklace tickled Henry’s chest as it dangled between them. Henry got one hand in Joey’s hair and the other down to his ass again, gripping and grinding them. 

“Fuck, you’re so goddam beautiful,” Henry moaned as Joey kissed down his neck. Joey nipped at his shoulders glancing up to give him a smirk. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet. Wait til I’m stuffed full of you, riding you. I’ve been told I’m angelic,” He grinned as he reached over for the lube, forgotten near Henry’s head. He sat up a little and spread some lube on his fingers, reaching behind himself and moaning. He put his other hand on Henry’s broad chest to balance himself. 

Not to just sit and watch (but he could be convinced, damn) Joey’s face, slack with pleasure as he prodded at his opening, Henry grabbed the discarded lube and slathered some on his hand, wrapping it around both his and Joey’s dicks, and began slowly pumping them together. Joey’s eyes flew open and he jerked he head down to watch himself slide through Henry’s huge hand. 

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to come,” He panted. 

“Can you come again? I don’t mind getting a few orgasms out of you tonight,” Henry responded, tightening his grip slightly to see Joey’s eyes roll back.

“Oh my god. You’re going to kill me. Of course I’ll be able to come again. Have you seen you? _FUCK_.” Joey whined as he rolled his hips into Henry’s fist. 

“Come on, songbird, sing for me. Show me how good you feel. Need me to help you? Tell me what you need,” Henry coaxed as he let go of his own erection to focus on Joey, who was writhing on top of him. 

“Keep touching me. I want to feel you everywhere. I need more,” Joey keened as he fucked Henry’s fist faster. Henry pushed Joey back just enough to that he could sit up and get his mouth on Joey’s neck, sweeping his hand down his back until he reached where Joey was stretching himself open. He gently ran his fingers around where Joey had two fingers inside himself, he pressed his middle finger there, not trying to gain access, just hint to it. 

“Come on, songbird, come for me. Cover me in your come. I’ll use it to wet my cock for you. Come for me, Joey,” He commanded gently. 

Those were the magic words and Joey cried out, come coating Henry’s stomach and cock. He was frozen for a second, then slumped forward on Henry’s chest. Henry moved his clean hand up to Joey’s nape and rubbed his back as Joey recovered. 

“Jesus, I can’t remember the last time I came that hard, and you weren’t even in me. I need that now, please,” He looked up through eyelashes again, making Henry weak. 

Henry rolled them til they were on their sides, facing each other, arms wrapped around each other. “How do you want it? Like you were? Riding me? I need to see your face. You’re too beautiful. I’m happy to do all the work,” he smiled down at Joey. 

“You’re so hot right now. Seriously. God, I really want to ride you, but I don’t know if I have the energy. Did I mention how hot that was? Christ,” Joey groused as he ran his hands over Henry’s chest, tweaking a nipple. 

Henry groaned, “You need to choose soon. It took all my self control to not come when you did. Whoever told you you look angelic when you come was right. I want to see it again.” 

And again and again and again, he thought. 

Henry got the lube again and coated his fingers, teasing Joey’s hole, “Tell me if it’s too much,” he cautioned as he slid a finger in with no resistance. Joey moaned as the second finger joined the first and Henry stopped. 

“No, keep going, it feels good. I feel full,” Joey moaned, feebly trying to rock back onto Henry’s fingers. 

“Let me take care of you, songbird,” Henry hushed as he wrapped his arm tighter around Joey, impeding his movements. He worked his fingers in and out a few more times before adding the third finger. At that, Joey swore and grabbed Henry’s hair, kissing him breathless, moaning into his mouth, biting his bottom lip. 

Henry worked his fingers a few moments longer, barely able to focus with Joey’s lips on his. “Are you ready? Talk to me,” he begged as he stilled his fingers. 

“Henry, you need to fuck me right now. I’m so ready. Please,” Joey pleaded as he released Henry’s hair and rolled up and over him, straddling his waist. His cock had filled back out, and Henry couldn’t help but run his fingers over the soft skin there. “Henry, I swear to god if you don’t fuck me right now I will hold you down and ride you,” Joey threatened, leaning back so that his ass grazed Henry’s very erect cock. 

“You’re awfully fucking mouthy for someone who’s already come once,” Henry grumbled, but quickly slicked up his dick and held it stead while Joey _slowly_ sank down on him. 

“Fuck, Henry, just wait. I’ll show you how- fuck, fuck mouthy I can be,” Joey sassed as he was fully seated on Henry’s thighs. For a moment he just stayed still, clearly enjoying the feeling of being full. Henry was mesmerized by the vision of Joey, just like he said, stuffed full, hands braced on his pecs, eyes closed, head thrown back, exposing the long column of his throat down to those collar bones, showing the shadows of the bruises Henry had bitten into them. He was a vision. 

“Angel, I- can you- Joey, I need you to move,” Henry’s voice was unrecognizable to himself, low, rasping, needy. He moved his hands up to Joey’s hips, then one to his shoulder, guiding Joey down to his lips again. Joey began rocking his hips at a lethargic pace, barely moving back and forth. Just as Henry was ready to explode from need, Joey began lifting and sinking back down onto Henry’s length. 

“Fuck, Henry, you feel so good inside me. Jesus, I could do this forever. Feel you filling me up. Tell me how it feels Henry, tell me,” Joey demanded, breaking from his kiss and leaning back again, fully fucking himself back onto Henry while running a hand back through his hair, pulling it out his eyes. 

It was too much for Henry. He grabbed Joey’s hips to still him above him, planted his feet and began thrusting up with as much power as he could muster. “Fuck Joey. You weren’t lying. Fuck. You were made to look like this. I just want to keep you here, stuffed with my cock, making you come over and over again. I want to hear you sass me, tell me how to make you feel like this all the time.”

“Ah, ah, Henry, yes, fuck me. Use all that strength. Make me feel good. Make me feel it. I want to you fuck me so good no one will ever compare. I want to be thinking of you for the rest of my life. Come on sir, show me what you’ve got,” Joey challenged. 

Henry pulled out and guided Joey to lay back on the bed, arranged comfortablely on the pillows. He leaned back on his knees to just, _look_ at the singer laid out on his bed, palming himself. God, how was this silly hook up affecting him so intensely? Out loud, he said, “God, you look like you belong here. Fucked out on my bed. Touch yourself. That’s right, songbird. Hold on to me. Tell me if it’s too much.” He thrust all the way to the base in one smooth movement, adjusting his angle just barely as he licked and bit at Joey’s neck and collar bone again, listening to him, waiting til he heard Joey whine just right. 

He knew he had hit the right spot when Joey’s whole body tensed up, Joey going silent for a second before babbling nearly incoherently. “Fuck, fuck, yes, please sir, keep fucking me like this. Keep me here. Keep me full of you. I’ll let you tie me up and keep me here. Keep me covered in you. Keep biting me. Show everyone I’m yours, how well you take care of me, of your songbird. Fuck fuck, Henry, I’m going to come again, please, let me come.” 

Henry didn’t know if Joey had any idea what he was saying, but Christ, it was working. He batted Joey’s hand away from his cock and palmed it himself, making and effort to hit his prostate in time with his downward strokes. He watched as Joey moved his hand up to his own hair to pull at it, he was unraveling quickly. “Let go, angel. I’m going to make you come as many times as you let me. Can’t get enough of seeing you like this. Look at me,” he commanded. 

Pale eyes immediately snapped to him, and Joey grabbed him by the neck and brought their lips crashing together. They were just breathing each other’s air, Henry feeling Joey’s muscles tense more and more, and when he felt him reach the peak, he leaned forward and bit his lip, feeling Joey finally let go. He stilled as best he could, grinding against Joey’s prostate until he heard him whimper and push at Henry’s shoulders. 

“Do you want me to pull out?” He asked cautiously, smoothing one hand up and down Joey’s arm. 

It took a second for Joey to focus on him, but when he did, he brought his hand up to Henry’s cheek, “Jesus, no, come on, fuck me good, sir, I can take it.” 

That was it, Henry was done. It only took two more thrusts for his orgasm to be forced out of him. He managed to move them so he was laying next to Joey on his back. Joey slid under his arm so that he was resting his head on Henry’s shoulder, tracing his finger delicately over his chest. 

When Henry could string together thoughts, he looked over at Joey, who had clearly been waiting on him. He grinned, the slow smirk that started with a quirk of the lips and bloomed into a full smile. “Not bad, huh?”

Henry just groaned and threw a hand over his face. “ _You_ are a fucking menace. Jesus.” He heard Joey laugh and felt him move closer, running his lips over Henry’s neck. 

“Mmmmm, so I’ve heard. I’m a menace who needs a shower. Got one around here?” Joey spoke the words into Henry’s skin where his neck met his shoulder, fingers still looping over his pecs. 

Henry rolled toward Joey so they were facing each other again. He leaned over to kiss him again, soft, gentle, tender kisses. Joey groaned into his mouth and brought his hand up to cup Henry’s face again, deepening the kiss until they were panting again. 

“Shower’s in there,” Henry said when he was able to pull away from Joey’s lips. 

Joey gaze swept down his body, then back up. He leaned in for another kiss, nibbling slightly on Henry’s lip. “Wanna come with me? Help me clean up?” There was heat in his eyes that drew Henry to him again. 

“You’re fucking insatiable. Of course I’m coming with you...” Henry huffed as he rolled up off the bed and offered Joey his hand. 

******************

The next morning, Henry woke up to Joey leaning over him running his hand over his chest again. “Morning Dear. I really wish I could stay, but I can’t. Come kiss me goodbye,” he commanded. 

Henry followed him downstairs, leaning on the wall watching him put on his boots. “For what it’s worth, I want you to stay,” he mentioned. 

Joey had just finished with his boots. He stood up and strode over to Henry, cupping his face with a hand, which Henry turned to kiss his palm. Joey leaned in for a sweet kiss, then stepped back and took his necklace off. He took the ring off of it and held it out to Henry. “Keep this for me, okay? If we ever find each other again I’ll get it back.” He said. 

“Songbird, are you sure?” Henry asked. When Joey nodded, he pulled off his pinky ring. It was gold and had his family crest on it. “Okay, then you hold on to this one.” He slid Joey’s ring onto his middle finger, where it seemed to fit. 

Joey nodded and threaded the ring onto the chain. “Here, let me,” Henry offered and took the chain from Joey, having him turn around and reattaching the chain. He set it down on Joey’s neck, and snuck a quick kiss to the base of his neck on the knob of his spine. 

Joey spun around and threw his arms around Henry, who was happy to hold him as long as he was allowed. “I hope I run into you soon. Don’t forget me, okay?” Joey suddenly looked timid. 

“I couldn’t forget you if I wanted to, which I don’t. I’ll keep an eye out for you. I’ll see you again,” Henry promised. 

“The next time we find each other, I’m not going to be so easy to get rid of. I’m warning you now,” Joey smiled.

“Good,” was all Henry could reply before he was being kissed one last time. 

*************

**2019**

“Henry, have you gotten to meet the whole cast?” Sophie asked, leading him into the room where they would be doing the table read for The Witcher. 

“No, I haven’t. I’m really looking forward to it,” Henry commented. 

“Oh! Oh my god, have you met Jaskier? He’s right over here. Joey!” Sophie called. 

Henry’s eyes met the pale blue grey eyes he’d been dreaming about for three years. He looked different. His hair was much shorter, and there wasn’t a trace of a beard. The combo made him look younger than he had those years ago, but that smirk was the same. 

“Oh, Sophie, we actually _do_ know each other,” Joey smiled at her, then turned his attention back to Henry, who was feeling like he was struck dumb. 

“Hey Henry, it’s been awhile,” Joey said quietly. “I missed you.”

That small confession snapped Henry out of his stupor and he took the two steps forward and grabbed Joey around the waist, who laughed bright and loud, holding Henry around the neck and just letting himself be carried away. Henry lifted him up and spun him around before putting him down and just hugging him. 

“I missed you too, songbird,” He said when they pulled apart. He put a finger inside the neck of his shirt and pulled out a silver chain with Joey’s ring on it. 

Joey beamed at him and copied his move, showing Henry’s signet ring. 

“I knew we’d find each other again. There’s no stopping us now,” Joey said. 

No, Henry thought, there probably isn’t any stopping us now. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at any kind of sex scene, so please let me know how to get better!


End file.
